a Doll
by NZR
Summary: sebuah kehidupan baru, berakhri dalam sekejap mata. semua ini akibat boneka itu #DrabbleFI2019


**Doll**

**WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**DISCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Genre: Supranatural**

**Pair: [?]**

**Rating: T**

**By: NZR**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Bruk**

"kupikir apartemen ini akan menyeramkan" Ucap seorang pemuda sambil melemparkan sebuah tas punggung yang terlihat tebal ke lantai kayu.

"beruntung sekali aku bisa mendapatkan ruangan"

Pemuda tersebut kembali berujar seolah dia sedang beruntung sekali mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan harga sewa yang termasuk murah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"kupikir seumur hidupku selalu penuh dengan kesialan, mungkin ini karena aku terus bersabar"

Pemuda memiliki rambut pirang spike juga mata blue shapire dan kumis kucing yang lucu kedua pipinya. Kulit coklat tan yang eksotis berpadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah, jaket hoodie berwarna biru dan celana jeans hitam menampakan dirinya seolah sederhana juga tampan.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan ke salah satu pintu kemudian membukanya, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas di hadapannya. Sebuah kasur untuk 1 orang, meja kecil di sebelahnya, lemari pakaian ,dan sebuah jendela juga rak yang sudah bersatu dengan dinding di sebelah kanan, hal tersebut menyita perhatian pemuda tersebut pasalnya ada sebuah boneka kecil di sana.

Mengambil boneka tersebut untuk di amati lebih detail, terlihat sebuah boneka yang bergender perempuan dengan kulit boneka yang putih, berambut ungu panjang juga mata yang berupa kancing yang di jahit serta jahitan mulut yang datar. Pemuda tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu di belakang tubuh boneka tersebut dan itu … secarik kertas.

"_Hinata"_

Tertulis suatu kata yang pemuda itu yakini sebagai nama, dengan kata lain boneka tersebut memiliki nama.

"Hinata ya … nama yang indah"

Pemuda tersebut mengembalikan boneka tersebut ketempat semula dan kembali dalam aktivitasnya di rumah barunya tanpa sadar sesuatu akan terjadi. Pemuda tersebut mulai mencium dirinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya aku mendi terlebih dahulu"

Beranjak dari ruang kamar menuju ruang tamu, disana ada sebuah tas yang sebelumnya dia lempar juga koper berwarna biru gelap. Segera mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi lalu berjalan menuju tempat melakukan ritual paginya.

Menghidupkan keran, mengisi air di bak dan berendam dengan air hangat dan aroma jeruk sitrun yang menyerbak merilekskan seluruh otot di tubuhnya.

"Wuah, ini benar-benar menenang-"

**BRUAK!**

"Apa itu!"

Mendengar suara bantingan yang cukup kuat memaksa pemuda langsung berhamburan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kemana suara tersebut berasal dan … suaranya berasal … dari kamar tidurnya.

3 langkah lagi menuju ke kamarnya namun dia merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakan, padahal dia tau tak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Dengan kaki bergemetar pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan tangannya yang ikut bergemetar ketika memegang pintu sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa dia ketakutan.

'_Ayolah Naruto!, kau tak boleh pengecut sekarang!. Walau kau takut hantu tapi hantu itu tak ada!'_

**KRIET**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tidak ada apa-apa …

"huh, ku pikir tasku jatuh dari tempat tidur"

Berusaha mengelak, Naruto yang sebelumnya berkeringat dingin dengan wajah yang pucat kembali normal. Cahaya rembulan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dengan penerangan yang minim membuat suasana kamar tersebut terlihat sedikit romantis.

…

Maksudku _**Dramatis**_

**BRUAK!**

Tubuh surai pirang tersebut tiba-tiba menghantam lantai, muncul di belakangnya sesosok siluet yang kurang bisa di pastikan apa namun dia memiliki rambut sepinggang berwarna ungu. Tak dapat melihat wajahnya namun ekspresi yang dia keluarkan …

Dia senang.

**-NZR-**

"Wuah, ini kamar yang luas sekali!"

"kau beruntung Kiba-kun, hanya kamar ini yang tersisa"

"ji-san, kau yakin harga sewanya semurah ini?"

"te-tentu saja aku yakin, anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri"

"Hai, Arigatou!"

Pemuda dengan 2 buah segitiga terbalik di pipinya mulai berjalan menggeledah apartemen yang sudah resmi menjadi rumahnya. Semua ruangan dia periksa mulai kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, hingga kamarnya untuk tidur semua dia perhatikan dengan detail sampai.

"eh, ada boneka yang tergeletak di depan pintu"

Boenka tersebut … sulit untuk menjelaskannya namun, boneka berbentuk manusia dalam ukuran chibi dengan mata kancing berwarna biru serta rambut seperti landak berwarna kuning cerah. Yang membuatnya semakin aneh adalah ekspresinya.

_Sangat … menderita_

"hah, tak perlu ku pikirkan saja"

Membuang boneka tersebut dan siluet muncul di belakangnya.

"_kau selanjutnya, Kiba-kun"_

**The End**


End file.
